Detective Benson's Secret Obsession
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: What is the tough female detective’s secret obsession? What will be Elliot’s reaction when he finds out? Set 6 months after Olivia joins SVU. Just a little fun piece.


**A/N: AU one-shot, Elliot is not married with children. Please read and review!! I have been meaning to write this for weeks and I finally have now!! So I hope you like it!  
I own nothing to do with the show.**

"Olivia, you've been here for six months and have never invited anyone to your apartment. Why is that?" Elliot asked looking up at Olivia from his paperwork.

Olivia just shrugged her shoulders without looking up, so Elliot got up out off his chair, since he had just finished the last of his paperwork and sat on the edge of her desk. "Come on, Liv. Why?"

Olivia looked up at Elliot, as she put down her pen and rubbed the back of her neck. "Why do you really wanna know, Elliot? It's my apartment and I don't have to invite people over, if I don't want to"

Elliot laughed, "If you say so" he looked around the squad room and made sure no-one else was in the room.

There was no-one besides the two of them, so he leaned closer to Olivia and began to tickle her ribs. She started to squirm and erupted in fits of laughter. "Stop, Elliot...stop, please" she begged in fit of laughter.

"Not until you invite me to your apartment. I wanna be the first to see it"

Olivia tried to hold off a bit longer, hoping he would just stop ticking her, but he didn't and she ended up giving in.

"Ok, ok. You can come to my apartment"

Elliot laughed and stopped tickling her. "Thank you and now I know where you're ticklish"

Olivia blushed as she stood. Elliot grabbed his coat and put it on as Olivia put her coat on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your car or mine?" Olivia asked as they walked in to the parking area.

Elliot shrugged. "How about your car, since I don't even know where you live yet"

Olivia nodded and they headed over to her black SUV.

She hoped in to the driver's seat as Elliot hoped in to the passenger seat.

"So what are you hiding in your apartment?" Elliot asked as he put on his seat belt.

Olivia shook her head, ignoring him as she started up the car.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Elliot had thought about speaking again, but when he looked over at Olivia, he could tell that she wasn't in the mood to talk, she was too busying listening to her U2 CD.

When she pulled over in front of her apartment building, she turned off the engine and looked over at her partner. "Ok, when you go in to my apartment, if you tell anyone what about you see, you are so dead" she said and actually laughed.

Elliot was confused. She had refused to speak the whole way and now she was laughing.

They got out of the car and walked together inside the building.

"So what floor?" Elliot asked as they stepped in to the elevator.

"Floor 5" she replied as she pressed the 5th floor button in the elevator.

When the elevator reached the 5th floor, they walked past 6 apartments before reaching Olivia's.

"How do you afford to live in such a rich looking apartment building?"

Olivia put the key in the door. "Wouldn't you like to know" she said and winked at him, before opening the door.

Elliot followed Olivia in to her apartment. He stopped straight in the middle of her living room and began laughing hysterically. Detective Olivia Benson was obsessed with teddy bears. He couldn't believe it. There were teddy bears on her couch, on book cases and in glass cupboards.

Olivia was laughing as well and playfully punched his right arm. "It's not funny, Elliot!"

Elliot wrapped an arm around Olivia's waist and kissed her temple. "Yeah it is. The tough female detective, Olivia Benson is obsessed with teddy bears. And why is that?"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know to be honest, Elliot. I just am"

Elliot looked Olivia in her chocolate brown eyes and realised that she was telling the truth, she really didn't know why she was obsessed with teddy bears.

Icy blue eyes stared in to chocolate brown and chocolate brown stared in to icy blue, before the two detectives gave in to temptation and kissed. Olivia deepened the kiss and moaned as Elliot slid his tongue in to her mouth. He guided Olivia over to her couch and laid down backwards on to it, so she was on top of him.

After awhile of making out on the couch, Olivia pulled away smiling. "bedroom?" she asked momentarily forgetting about what was in there.

Elliot nodded and they continued to make out as she guided him to her bedroom. She turned the door knob and opened the bedroom door, not taking her lips off Elliot's and they stumbled in to her room.

Elliot saw that her bedroom was also filled with teddy bears, all over her bed, bookshelf, book cases, there were even a few on her dressing table. He pulled away laughing.

She playfully slapped him, "If you keep laughing you can go and jerk off in the bathroom or have a cold shower" Olivia said as she took a quick glace at Elliot's pants noticing his erection.

Elliot laughed. "Aw, come on, teddy bears are a turn on" he said as he watched her getting the teddy bears off the bed.  
Olivia walked back over to him and shook her head laughing. "You are so full of it" she said as she guiding him to her bed.

Elliot showed Olivia how much he loved her, even if she was obsessed with teddy bears.

* * *

**Please click on that blue button below to review! Reviews will be highly appreciated!!!**


End file.
